Saint Seiya - O deus do Sol
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Na batalha final contra Hades, o cavaleiro de Pégaso foi atingido pela espada de Hades, mas misteriosamente consegue se recuperar sem dificuldades, para a surpresa de Atena. O segredo envolvendo o homem que sempre reencarna ao lado de Atena, está prestes a ser revelado. Enquanto isso, Atena, conseguirá viver uma vida como uma mulher, esposa e mãe? Deixando as batalhas para sempre c
1. Chapter 1

Espero que tenham gostado da ideia. Vai explorar situações complicadas e terá o tema 'incesto', mesmo que deuses muitos se relacionam entre si, não importando o sangue.

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 01

Templo de Ártemis - Olimpo

Na região baixa do olimpo, está localizado o templo da deusa lua, uma das três deusas virgens. No salão principal do templo, uma mulher por volta dos vinte anos, pele branca, cabelos longos ondulados num tom dourado e olhos da mesma cor, trajando um vestido longo prata aberto aos lados.

Ártemis: Eu não acredito no que o meu irmão está fazendo - Sussurrou refletindo algo que descobriu na batalha de Atena contra Hades. - 'Ele terá que dar muitas explicações!' - Pensou mentalmente com um jovem por volta dos dezoito anos aparecendo na frente dela, pele morena, cabelos e olhos num avermelhado, trajando a armadura de ouro de sagitário.

Seiya: Olá, Ártemis - Disse olhando para a deusa lua não muito contente.

Ártemis: Olá… Meu querido irmãozinho - Falou seriamente fulminando o recém-chegado - Você tem muitas explicações para me dar, Apolo! - Exclamou se levantando do trono e o deus do sol engolindo em seco.

Seiya: Ártemis, antes de tudo… Você contou para mais alguém? - Indagou seriamente.

Ártemis: Não, mas pretendo falar com Atena, não posso deixar que você continue com isso - Respondeu olhando nos olhos do deus do Sol.

Seiya: Ártemis! Por favor não revele nada para Atena - Pronunciou de imediato.

Ártemis: Eu não deixar que continue a enganando! Você sabe as consequências do que está fazendo? E quando o nosso pai descobrir? - Indagou apertando o punho levemente.

Seiya: Eu posso explicar! Por favor me ouça, antes de fazer qualquer coisa - Pediu quase implorando para a deusa caça.

Ártemis: Apolo… - Sussurrou surpresa pela reação do irmão. - 'Essa é a primeira vez que o vejo assim' - Pensou olhando a reação do deus do Sol.

Seiya: Eu vou lhe contar tudo do início - Disse fechando e abrindo os olhos - Quando meu pai deixou a terra sob proteção de Atena, um sentimento diferente se apossou de mim, porque eu sabia do interesse de outros deuses nesse reino e eu reencarnei em segredo na terra, mas era para ser somente uma única vez - Completou concentrando a sua cosmo-energia entre as mãos e dispersando no salão.

Ártemis: Apolo… Essas suas memórias - Sussurrou com informações de cada reencarnação do irmão em sua mente.

Seiya: Eu vou lhe esconder nada… Na minha primeira reencarnação como humano, eu assumi a armadura de Pégaso como cavaleiro e fui a chave para Atena derrotar, Poseidon, entretanto eu recebi a benção de Atena naquela época e tornei o seu campeão sob a alcunha de Pégaso - Pronunciou lembrando da primeira guerra santa.

Ártemis: Sim, foi uma batalha árdua para a minha irmã e Pégaso foi a chave para a sua vitória, mas isso foi início do ciclo de batalhas pela terra - Falou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Seiya: Correto, entretanto quando voltei ao Olimpo, percebi que Atena necessitaria novamente do apoio de Pégaso e iniciou-se o ciclo de reencarnações, mas a cada reencarnação nós nos aproximamos mais e um sentimento dentro de mim começou a crescer, ou melhor, somente despertou o que eu já sentia por ela - Confessou com a deusa da lua sorrindo levemente, mas logo a sua expressão mudou.

Ártemis: Apolo, você nunca usou os seus poderes nas suas reencarnações como humano, mas nessa usou para evitar a morte pela espada de Hades e com isso descobri o que estava acontecendo, já que sou a sua irmã gêmea. Mas não irá demorar para o nosso pai ou outros deuses descobrirem, até mesmo Atena - Falou com o deus do sol apertando o punho fortemente.

Seiya: Eu sei, mas a situação nesta era está diferente e estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer com ela - Confessou com a sua irmã ficando frente à frente e lhe acariciando o rosto - O santuário ainda está em reconstrução e isso a torna um alvo - Completou refletindo que ele é Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu tinham assumido o manto de cavaleiros de ouro logo após a batalha contra Hades.

Ártemis: Apolo… - Sussurrou abraçando o seu irmão.

Seiya: Eu preciso protegê-la a qualquer custo - Falou fechando os olhos aproveitando o carinho da irmã, mas algo lhe chamou atenção. - 'O que é esse cosmo indo na direção do santuário?' - Questionou-se ao notar uma energia se dirigindo ao santuário de Atena.

Templo de Atena - Santuário

Em frente à gigantesca estátua de Atena, a atual reencarnação da deusa guerra, estava com uma expressão distante com o seu cosmo entorno de si.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou com a imagem do cavaleiro de sagitário em sua mente - Algo está para acontecer - Completou olhando para as estrelas no céu.

Você está muito linda nessa reencarnação, Atena - Disse uma voz surpreendendo a deusa.

Saori: Hermes!? - Indagou notando um homem por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, usando sandálias com asas e uma toga branca grega antiga.

Hermes: O próprio Hahaha - Riu levemente olhando atentamente para a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Hermes, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Questionou com o mensageiro convocando um pergaminho na sua mão direita.

Hermes: O nosso pai deseja vê-la - Respondeu entregando o pergaminho - É uma convocação olimpiana e você sabe o que isso significa - Completou olhando seriamente para a deusa da guerra.

Saori: Hermes… Como está a situação no olimpo? - Indagou com o deus fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hermes: Não muito agradável para você - Respondeu com um olhar de preocupação.

Saori: Entendo… - Falou abrindo o pergaminho e o lendo. - 'Uma convocação olimpiana somente ocorreu na época do ataque de Tifon' - Pensou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hermes: Eu vou vir lhe buscar amanhã, Atena - Pronunciou se teleportando do local, deixando a deusa da sabedoria sozinha, que voltou a olhar as estrelas apertando o punho fortemente.

Saori! - Exclamou uma voz chamando a atenção da jovem.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou olhando para o cavaleiro de sagitário vindo na sua direção.

Seiya: Saori, o que Hermes veio fazer aqui? - Indagou surpreendendo a deusa da guerra.

Saori: Seiya, como você… - Foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya: Eu preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas, mas primeiro me diga o que ele queria - Pediu com preocupação visível no olhar.

Saori: Ele veio me entregar esse pergaminho - Estendeu a mão mostrando o pergaminho - Trata-se de uma convocação olimpiana - Completou com o cavaleiro apertando o punho fortemente.

Seiya: Uma convocação olimpiana somente ocorreu quando Tifon atacou - Falou quase num sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para a deusa da sabedoria ouvir.

Saori: Seiya... Não… Quem é você? - Questionou com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

Seiya: Eu… Preciso que sele completamente esse local com o seu cosmo - Pronunciou com a deusa manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e criando uma barreira em todo o templo de Atena.

Saori: Está feito, agora me diga quem você é - Falou seriamente sentindo o coração apertar de uma maneira que ela nunca sentiu.

Seiya: Eu sou Apolo - Revelou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e a imagem do Sol aparecendo atrás dele - Atena eu… - Não terminou de falar porque a deusa da sabedoria lhe esbofeteou fortemente. - 'Ela reagiu como esperado' - Pensou olhando para uma fúria e mágoa no olhar da deusa da guerra.

Saori: Você… Seu maldito! - Exclamou esbofeteando novamente o deus do sol com muita força. - 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo' - Pensou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia furiosamente.

Seiya: Eu realmente mereço isso, mas você precisa se acalmar - Disse segurando a deusa pelos braços.

Saori: Seu miserável! Me solta! - Esbravejou lutando para se libertar do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Eu não vou soltar, até você se acalmar! - Exclamou vendo o olhar dela, que estava mesclando vários sentimentos.

Saori: Eu falei para me largar, Apolo - Falou perigosamente usando a sua cosmo-energia, entrando em confronto com o cosmo do deus do sol.

Seiya: VOCÊ POR ACASO NÃO ENTENDE, O QUE ESTÁ CONVOCAÇÃO OLIMPIANA SIGNIFICA? - Gritou surpreendendo a deusa da sabedoria - Por favor se acalme - Completou soltando os braços da deusa e parando de emanar a sua cosmo-energia.

Saori: Eu sei, o que isso significa - Disse também parando de emanar o seu cosmo - Por que você fez isso, Apolo? - Questionou olhando nos olhos do deus do sol.

Seiya: Atena, não acho que… - Parou de falar com a deusa os braços lhe encarando - Está bem… - Completou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e tocando o rosto da deusa sabedoria.

Saori: Isso é… - Sussurrou com as memórias do deus do sol em sua mente.

Seiya: Eu não lhe esconder nada, procure as respostas que você quer, Saori - Pronunciou acariciando o rosto da deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou apreciando o carinho e ao mesmo estava tendo as respostas que queria sobre ele.

Seiya: Eu sei que errei em não lhe contar quem eu era, mas em nenhuma reencarnação eu tinha consciência de quem eu realmente era, somente nessa na batalha final contra Hades - Disse segurando o rosto da deusa entre as suas mãos.

Saori: E no olimpo nunca nos demos muito bem hihihi - Riu levemente lembrando das vezes que se encontrou com o deus do sol.

Seiya: Saori, eu estou com uma vontade louca de tomar os lábios, mas estou com o rosto ardendo ainda e não quero levar outro tapa hahaha - Riu vendo um sorriso se formar no rosto da deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Seiya, eu te amo - Sussurrou aproximando os lábios dele.

Seiya: Eu também te amo, Saori - Disse carinhosamente tomando os lábios da deusa. - 'Nada vai me separar de você, Atena'. O beijo inicialmente foi lento aumentando o ritmo aos poucos e a cosmo-energia de ambos dançando no templo de Atena.

Saori: 'Isso parece um sonho' - Pensou circulando os braços no pescoço dele, sentindo o calor dos lábios do deus do sol, o coração batendo numa incrível velocidade e um frio na barriga com ele aumentando as carícias.

Seiya: 'Os lábios dela são doces e inocentes' - Pensou aproveitando o momento com a sua amada. Após alguns momento finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego e as respirações aceleradas.

Saori: Nós vamos ter que enfrentar muitas coisas, Seiya, mas agora eu quero mais… - Sussurrou voltando a beijar o deus do sol, só que dessa vez não se iniciou calmo e sim com um incrível desejo os dois.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou postando em outro site, mas resolvi postar aqui também.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 02

Templo de Zeus - Olimpo

No majestoso templo do rei dos deuses, o mesmo estava em seu trono com uma aparência por volta dos trinta anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos brancos, olhos azuis claros, usando uma toga branca com detalhes em ouro. A sua expressão era de preocupação, mas logo a porta do salão foi aberta e o mensageiro dos deuses adentrando o recinto.

Zeus: Hermes, as convocações foram entregues normalmente? - Indagou olhando para o recém-chegado.

Hermes: Sim, como ordenaste meu pai - Respondeu se aproximando do trono do rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Ótimo! E qual foi a reação de Atena? - Questionou para o seu filho.

Hermes: Não mostrou grande surpresa com a convocação - Respondeu com o deus do trovão sorrindo surpreendendo o mensageiro dos deuses.

Zeus: Entendo, mas ela irá se surpreender quando todos estiverem reunidos - Pronunciou enigmaticamente.

Hermes: Qual será a punição de Atena? - Indagou com curiosidade olhando para o rei dos deuses

Zeus: Uma punição aceitável e que até mesmo, Hera, concordou - Respondeu enigmaticamente levantando mais a curiosidade do seu filho.

Hermes: O senhor poderia ser específico? - Questionou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. - 'Hera, concordar com algo significa péssimas notícias para Atena' - Pensou o mensageiro dos deuses.

Zeus: Hermes, tudo será revelado em seu devido tempo, mas posso adiantar que terá relação com Apolo - Pronunciou seriamente o deus do trovão.

Hermes: Entendi, com sua licença meu pai - Despediu-se o deus do salão, deixando sozinho o rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Não será castigo para Atena ou Apolo hahaha - Riu maliciosamente com a imagem dos dois se beijando no santuário - Uma pena que minha esposa não sabe huahuahuahuahua - Gargalhou alto imaginando a reação da rainha dos deuses quando descobrir.

Templo de Atena - Santuário

A deusa da sabedoria estava encostada contra a estátua gigante, sendo beijada pelo cavaleiro de sagitário e o deus do sol.

Seiya: Há quanto tempo será que estamos aqui? - Sussurrou mordendo a orelha da jovem.

Saori: Seiya Ahh... Eu não sei - Respondeu com beijando o seu pescoço e ela segurando o seu cabelo.

Seiya: Acho melhor pararmos antes que… - Foi calado pelos lábios da deusa da sabedoria. - 'Eu preciso me controlar' - Pensou sentindo que estava as coisas para um caminho onde não teria mais volta.

Saori: 'O calor do meu corpo está somente aumentando e o meu coração somente está aumentando a aceleração' - Pensou beijando com afinco, mas após alguns momentos o deus do sol se separou dela.

Seiya: Saori, vamos parar, antes que… Você sabe… - Falou segurando o rosto da deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: O que eu sei? - Indagou fingindo-se de desentendida.

Seiya: Ah é? - Disse com um sorriso malicioso, ele sem cerimônia agarrou os seios dela por cima do vestido e começou os acariciar.

Saori: Seiya! - Exclamou ficando com as bochechas rosadas - Seu.. Seu pervertido! Ahhh - Gemeu com as carícias do cavaleiro nos seus seios.

Seiya: Atena, eu vou ser um pervertido que você vai amar, que irá memorizar cada parte do seu corpo, mas não hoje - Falou seriamente parando as carícias surpreendendo a deusa - Eu quero você como minha mulher, mas da maneira que você merece, uma noite de núpcias inesquecível - Completou com a deusa arregalando os olhos levemente.

Saori: O que você… - Parou de falar com o deus se ajoelhando na frente dela.

Seiya: Saori Kido, ou melhor, Atena, aceita se casar comigo? - Questionou convocando uma caixinha na mão direita.

Saori: Apolo, acha que vou aceitar assim? Depois do que você fez! - Exclamou cruzando os braços com uma expressão séria.

Seiya: Eu pretendo compensar tudo meu amor - Disse olhando seriamente para a jovem que sorriu levemente.

Saori: Eu vou ser muito exigente - Rebateu com o cavaleiro sorrindo.

Seiya: Eu não tenho problemas com isso hahaha - Riu levemente com a deusa sorrindo.

Saori: Sim, eu aceito! - Falou não controlando a felicidade na voz e a caixinha se abriu com um anel dourado com algumas inscrições em grego.

Seiya: Atena… - Sussurrou colocando o anel no dedo da guerra e depois se levantando e a beijando nos lábios.

Saori: Eu te amo, mas não vou esquecer que vai ter que cumprir alguns desejos meus - Disse acariciando o rosto do noivo.

Seiya: Não se preocupe Hahaha, agora desfaça a barreira porque eles já estar preocupados - Falou se referindo a Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu, que estavam no salão do grande a alguns minutos.

Saori: Está bem, mas você notou que alguém estava nos observando? E a única pessoa que poderia… - Foi interrompida pelo deus do sol.

Seiya: Zeus… Nós precisamos ir ao olimpo o mais rápido possível, antes do conselho começar - Pronunciou com a deusa da sabedoria assentindo positivo.

Templo de Hera - Olimpo

Nos jardins do templo da deusa do casamento, duas belíssimas mulheres estavam andando conversando sorrindo.

Amanhã será um dia inesquecível, Hera - Falou uma mulher por volta dos vinte anos, pele branca, cabelos longos ondulados escuros, olhos verdes, trajando um um belo vestido preto.

Hera: Tenho que concordar, Perséfone - Disse uma mulher por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, cabelos castanhos longos avermelhados, olhos verdes, vestindo um vestido branco longo e uma linda coroa.

Perséfone: Eu não estou aguentando a ansiedade para ver a cara de Atena - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Hera: Ainda não acredito que Zeus vai punir a queridinha dele, mas outra reação adorável será de Apolo - Falou refletindo que seria anunciado o casamento de Apolo e Atena na convocação olimpiana e o deus do sol com isso assumirá o comando da terra.

Perséfone: Apolo e Atena sempre discutiram no olimpo quando se encontravam, entretanto acho estranho ele ser o escolhido - Revelou a deusa da primavera olhando para a deusa do casamento.

Hera: O que está querendo dizer, Perséfone? - Questionou com curiosidade para a imperatriz do mundo dos mortos.

Perséfone: Por que Zeus não escolheu alguém mais manipulável? Hermes ou talvez Dionísio por exemplo? Apolo possui muito poder e o apoio de sua irmã, acho arriscado provocar a ira dele, mas ele sempre foi fiel a Zeus, talvez seja por isso que ele o escolheu - Pronunciou seriamente olhando para a deusa ao seu lado.

Hera: Eu levantei essas questões com Zeus, mas ele me disse que Apolo sempre foi fiel e que ele mesmo concordou com esse casamento - Falou lembrando da conversa com o deus do trovão.

Perséfone: Ele concordou? - Questionou surpresa.

Hera: Sim, mas há algo me incomodando nisso tudo - Confessou a rainha dos deuses.

Perséfone: Zeus... Será que ele tem algum plano para salvar Atena? - Perguntou com a deusa negando.

Hera: Não, ele sabe as consequências que isso causaria… Bem… Amanhã vamos descobrir - Pronunciou com a imperatriz do mundo dos mortos assentindo.

Templo de Zeus - Olimpo

No salão do trono, o rei dos deuses olhava atentamente para a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

Zeus: Chegaram… - Sussurrou com a porta sendo aberta e a deusa da sabedoria adentrando usando um belo vestido longo branco e um cinto dourado e ao seu lado estava Seiya usando um manto vermelho, proteção de ombros e um cinto com o símbolo do sol, com uma capa branca.

Seiya: Pai nós precisamos conversar - Disse o deus do sol se aproximando - O senhor deve muitas… - Parou de falar ao notar o enorme sorriso no rei dos deuses.

Saori: O senhor por acaso… - Foi interrompida pelo deus do trovão.

Zeus: Sim, eu sei de tudo e por isso venham logo aqui! Vocês não sabem como eu estou feliz com vocês dois juntos! - Exclamou abrindo os braços para os dois.

Seiya: 'Não dá para esconder nada dele Hahaha' - Riu mentalmente indo até o seu pai e o abraçando junto com Atena.

Zeus: Agora preciso contar-lhes sobre o meu plano e com o que aconteceu fica mais fácil Hahaha - Riu levemente com os dois jovens se entreolhando.

Saori: O que está planejando, meu pai? - Indagou com curiosidade.

Zeus: O casamento de vocês dois! - Exclamou surpreendendo Apolo e Atena - Esse é o motivo da convocação olimpiana - Completou sorrindo.

Seiya: O meu casamento com Atena? Por acaso o senhor… - Parou de falar entendendo a linha de pensamento do deus do trovão.

Zeus: Sim, eu propus que minha filha se casasse e com isso ela assumiria o papel de esposa e não mais de deusa da guerra, ou seja, ela não teria mais o comando dos humanos que tanto ama - Pronunciou olhando para a deusa da sabedoria que fechou e abriu os olhos levemente.

Saori: E Apolo seria a opção ideal, por causa das nossas discussões no olimpo e seria algo que eu odiaria - Disse compreendo o plano.

Seiya: Nem mesmo Hera, iria recusar tal plano - Complementou com o rei dos deuses assentindo.

Zeus: Correto e eu disse para ela que você estava de acordo - Falou com o deus do levantando a sobrancelha - Você não negaria isso, mesmo que Atena não tivesse aceitado seu pedido de casamento - Completou olhando seriamente para o filho.

Seiya: Tem razão - Concordou tocando o rosto da noiva.

Saori: Seria algo suportável Hihihi - Riu levemente tocando a mão do noivo.

Zeus: Eu vou adorar ver a reação deles na convocação olimpiana - Disse sorrindo o rei dos deuses.

Seiya: Sim, isso será deveras interessante, mas Hera, pode planejar algo contra nós - Alertou o deus do sol.

Saori: Ela não irá agir abertamente e sim indiretamente - Falou seriamente olhando para o deus do sol e o deus do trovão.

Zeus: Correto, mas ela terá que agir com cautela e você conseguiu dominar "aquilo" - Pronunciou enigmaticamente olhando para o deus do sol.

Seiya: Sim, tudo para proteger o meu amor - Disse carinhosamente tomando os lábios da deusa da sabedoria e sua futura esposa.

Zeus: 'Essa convocação olimpiana será muito interessante' - Pensou observando o casal se beijando.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 03

Templo de Ártemis - Olimpo

Nos aposentos principais do templo a deusa da lua, Ártemis e Atena, estavam reunidas conversando, usando somente camisolas de seda branca, sentadas em uma das duas camas.

Ártemis: Você já decidiu qual será o castigo do meu irmãozinho? - Questionou com a deusa da sabedoria sorrindo levemente.

Saori: Eu estou pensando em muitas possibilidades Hihihi, mas antes tem os preparativos do casamento, que preciso me preocupar Hihihi - Respondeu rindo levemente.

Ártemis: Será uma cerimônia magnífica, a maior que o Olimpo presenciou - Falou segurando as mãos da irmã.

Saori: E ainda serão duas cerimônias - Disse com a deusa da caça levantando uma sobrancelha - Eu me casarei na terra como Saori Kido e no Olimpo como Atena, a ideia foi dele e eu gostei - Revelou com um sorriso e os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

Ártemis: Vocês vão ficar mais na terra, do que no no Olimpo? - Perguntou com um leve descontentamento da voz.

Saori: Sim, há muitas coisas para resolvermos e eu tenho uma vida como a Socialite, Saori Kido à frente da fundação Graad - Respondeu com a irmã sorrindo.

Ártemis: Socialite? Você pareceu Afrodite agora Hihihi - Riu levemente com a irmã um pouco envergonhada.

Saori: Afrodite… - Sussurrou com uma expressão levemente preocupada - Você sabe como está o relacionamento dela com Ares? - Indagou surpreendendo a deusa da lua, mas logo entendeu o motivo da pergunta.

Ártemis: Você está preocupada que ela possa fazer algo contra você e Apolo? - Questionou com a deusa da sabedoria assentindo.

Saori: Sim, você sabe como ela é instável e nunca gostou muito de mim e além do mais ela e Apolo foram amantes - Respondeu apertando as mãos da irmã - Eu não vou me controlar se ela fizer algo contra a minha felicidade - Completou com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

Ártemis: Afrodite, é muito e fútil e não deve se importar com isso, mas caso faça algo… Você pode contar comigo, minha irmã - Disse seriamente olhando para a deusa da sabedoria.

Saori: Obrigada, Ártemis - Falou sorrindo com a irmã retribuindo.

Ártemis: Agora vamos dormir, amanhã será um longo dia - Pronunciou deitando-se na cama e a irmã indo na direção da outra.

Saori: Sim, uma boa noite, Ártemis - Disse deitando-se na cama ao lado.

Templo de Apolo - Olimpo

No salão do trono do templo do deus do sol, o mesmo estava sentado no trono, usando um toga vermelha e uma taça de vinho na mão direita.

Seiya: Amanhã será um dia de muita diversão, mas também o início de política no Olimpo, eu vou ter que agir com cautela - Falou não muito contente, porque odiava a política do conselho olimpiano. - 'Hera será o maior problema com o apoio que ela possui, mas não posso me esquecer dá volátil da Afrodite e os seus poderes' - Completou em pensamento com a porta do salão sendo aberta e o mensageiro deuses entrando de surpresa.

Hermes: Apolo!? O que está acontecendo aqui!? - Exclamou surpreso olhando para aparência do deus do sol.

Seiya: Olá, Hermes - Disse cordialmente. - 'Maldição! Eu não notei a aproximação dele! Um fofoqueiro desses tem a habilidade de entrar em qualquer reino, por causa da entrega das mensagens aos deuses e agora vai me encher de perguntas!' - Pensou controlando-se para não mandar o irmão, para a supernova solar mais próxima.

Hermes: O que é essa aparência irmãozinho? Você possuiu o corpo do assassino dos deuses? - Indagou se aproximando do templo olhando atentamente para o jovem na sua frente.

Seiya: Hermes, eu não estou possuindo o corpo de ninguém, essa é minha reencarnação - Respondeu com o mensageiro dos deuses arregalando os olhos.

Hermes: SUA REENCARNAÇÃO!? - Gritou alto estridente, totalmente pasmo com o que ouviu.

Seiya: Meus ouvidos!… Não grite assim no meu templo! - Esbravejou levantando-se do trono manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Hermes: Me desculpe! - Exclamou tapando a boca. - 'Não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo! Essa novidade vai abalar muito a reunião amanhã' - Pensou com um a mente a mil.

Seiya: Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas, Hermes, mas serão respondidas na reunião de amanhã - Pronunciou seriamente com o irmão tirando a mão da boca.

Hermes: Er… São muitas mesmo - Sussurrou o deus, ainda não acreditando no que estava presenciando.

Seiya: Agora, o que você veio fazer aqui? - Indagou olhando para o mensageiro dos deuses parado na sua frente.

Hermes: Eu? Nada de importante - Respondeu simplesmente com o deus do sol apertando o punho esquerdo levemente.

Seiya: Entendo…. Só que o que você acabou de descobrir por acidente… Você vai manter em segredo ou eu juro pelo estige que lhe jogo diretamente no sol! - Exclamou com um trovão ressoando atrás dele.

Hermes: Apolo, que violência irmão Hahaha - Riu levemente, mas o olhar do deus do sol, não era de brincadeira.

Seiya: Eu estou falando sério, Hermes - Falou com uma energia dourada na esquerda, surpreendendo o mensageiro dos deuses.

Hermes: Esse poder… Keraunos - Sussurrou dando uma passo para trás. - 'Esse poder é arma principal do meu pai, como Apolo conseguiu isso!?' - Indagou-se mentalmente preocupado.

Seiya: Sim, Keraunos... As minhas reencarnações como humano, me trouxeram algo interessante, Hermes - Falou seriamente olhando nos olhos do irmão. - 'Eu espero que com isso, ele controle a sua boca' - Pensou vendo o medo claramente no deus à sua frente.

Hermes: Eu juro pelo estige, que nada revelarei dessa conversa, para ninguém! - Exclamou também com um trovão ressoando atrás dele.

Seiya: Ótimo, nos vemos amanhã na reunião - Disse com o irmão assentindo e ao mesmo tempo saindo o rápido possível do salão - Agora eu preciso ir dormir - Completou tomando o restante do vinho da taça.

Templo de Zeus - Olimpo

Num salão especial dentro do templo do rei dos deuses, estavam doze tronos de mármore com algumas inscrições gregas. Os templos estavam divididos em duas fileiras de cinco e dois deles um lado do outro, tendo o símbolo do raio e do pavão. A porta do salão se abriu, entrando várias pessoas e Zeus com Hera estavam na frente deles.

Hermes: Eu estou com o pressentimento que teremos muitas novidades hoje Hahaha - Riu o mensageiro dos deuses.

Zeus: Hermes! - Disse parando de andar fulminando o filho com o olhar.

Hermes: Desculpe-me, pai - Falou abaixando a cabeça.

Hera: 'O que o Hermes descobriu?' - Indagou-se mentalmente olhando para o filho do deus do trovão.

As notícias realmente não escapam de você, Hermes - Disse um homem por volta dos quarenta anos, pele morena bronzeada, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos num tom amarelado, usando uma toga branca e amarela.

Você tem razão, Hefesto - Falou um homem sorrindo por volta dos vinte anos, pele branca, cabelos e olhos num tom cor de vinho, usando uma toga toga vermelha.

Perséfone: Ele é o mensageiro do olimpo, Dionísio - Pronunciou sorrindo maliciosamente para o deus, que a encarou seriamente.

Hermes: Você está insinuando algo, Perséfone? - Questionou olhando friamente para a imperatriz do mundo do dos mortos.

Por favor, parem vocês dois - Manifestou-se uma bela mulher por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, pele morena bronzeada, cabelos longos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes, trajando um belo vestido azul com pérolas.

Perséfone: Anfitrite… - Sussurrou olhando para a esposa de Poseidon, que como ela estava representando o marido na convocação olimpiana, já que Poseidon estava selado na ânfora de Atena e Hades preso no tártaro.

Zeus: Já chega! - Exclamou o rei dos deuses manifestando a sua cosmo-energia - Não se esqueçam que estão na minha presença e não permitirei discussões tolas - Completou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Perséfone: Desculpe-se, Zeus-Sama - Disse cordialmente curvando-se levemente.

Hermes: Também peço desculpas, não irá acontecer novamente - Falou também se curvando levemente.

Zeus: Ótimo, agora sentem-se e vamos esperar os demais chegarem para começarmos - Pronunciou com os deus assentindo.

Dionísio: 'Eu espero que isso acabe rápido' - Pensou o deus do vinho.

Zeus: 'Essa reunião será longa' - Pensou o deus do trovão com a deusa da lua adentrando o salão e logo depois mais duas presenças foram sentidas.

Hefesto: Esses dois não tomam jeito - Sussurrou com uma belíssima mulher por volta dos vinte e cinco anos, pele branca, cabelos loiros longos ondulados e olhos azuis, trajando um belo vestido vermelho e ao seu lado um homem por volta dos trinta anos, alto e musculoso, pele morena, cabelos escuros e olhos cor de sangue, usando uma uma toga vermelha com detalhes em dourado.

Hera: Ares e Afrodite - Disse não muito contente vendo os dois amantes entrando normalmente no salão.

Ares: Perdemos algo? - Indagou o deus da guerra normalmente ignorando os olhares sobre Afrodite e ele.

Zeus: Não, a reunião ainda não começou, Ares - Respondeu o deus do trovão.

Afrodite: Eu pensei que seríamos os últimos a chegar, mas Apolo e Atena ainda não chegaram - Pronunciou se sentando no seu trono, cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

Ártemis: 'Por que o meu trono tem que ser justo na frente de Afrodite?' - Questionou-se mentalmente com a deusa do amor bem na sua frente.

Hera: Finalmente Apolo e Atena… - Parou de falar arregalando os olhos, ao olhar para a entrada do salão, assim como os demais deuses presentes, exceto Zeus, Ártemis e Hermes.

Seiya: Vocês estão bem? Ocorreu algo? - Perguntou normalmente olhando para a reação dos deuses e Saori ao seu lado tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ares: O que diabos está havendo aqui!? - Esbravejou o deus da guerra se recompondo.

Zeus: Esse foi um dos motivos dessa convocação - Respondeu o rei dos deuses com os demais se recompondo.

Hera: 'Zeus, seu miserável!' - Pensou a deusa do casamento controlado a raiva, ao olhar para o marido e depois Apolo e Atena de mãos dadas.

Afrodite: 'Essa reunião será um evento muito interessante Hihihi' - Riu maliciosamente olhando para Apolo e Atena.

Zeus: Apolo e Atena sentem-se, vamos a começar a reunião - Pronunciou seriamente com Seiya e Saori se beijando levemente e indo na direção dos seus tronos.

Dionísio: 'Essa reunião irá durar um século e não vou degustar a minha nova safra de vinho tão cedo' - Pensou olhando para os deuses presentes e a tensão formada.

Seiya: 'Hora de começar o jogo de xadrez' - Pensou sentando-se no seu trono e fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Pontos no episódio G, revela que Keraunos(Raio) é a arma principal de Zeus. Na mitologia há duas formações dos doze deuses principais do Olimpo, mas eu estou usando:

Zeus, Hera, Apolo, Ártemis, Atena, Ares, Afrodite, Hefesto, Dionísio, Hermes, Poseidon e Hades. Na outra formação, Ares e Dionísio são substituídos por Deméter e Héstia.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Capítulo 04

Templo de Zeus - Olimpo

A aparição de Apolo como reencarnação do homem conhecido como assassino dos deuses, deixou os ânimos exaltados na reunião no templo do deus do trovão. Ares, Afrodite, Hera e Perséfone eram os mais exaltados. Anfitrite, Hefesto, Dionísio e Hermes somente observavam a confusão. Apolo estava calmo observando a reação dos quatro deuses. Entretanto Atena e Ártemis não estavam com a mesma paciência.

Zeus: Silêncio! - Exclamou pela centésima vez na reunião - Eu não vou permitir que se exaltem mais! - Completou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e raios e trovões foram ouvidos nos céus.

Hera: Não vai permitir? Você me enganou sobre a tal a punição para a sua querida filha! Além de Apolo, seu amado filho, estava interferindo diretamente na terra ao reencarnar! - Exclamou furiosamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Saori: Ele reencarnou como humano e nunca usou os seus poderes - Rebateu a deusa da sabedoria.

Perséfone: Ele usou nesta era! Somente assim ele ter sobrevivido a espada do meu marido! - Esbravejou a imperatriz do mundo dos mortos.

Ares: Eu fui expressamente proibido de interferir na terra e meu irmão estava fazendo! E quer que ajamos normalmente!? - Gritou o deus da guerra também manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Ártemis: Ares, você só causou destruição ao planeta! Com as suas guerras sem razão! - Exclamou olhando furiosamente olhando o deus da guerra.

Afrodite: Atena, merece uma punição por selar Hades no tártaro e quase destruir o equilíbrio do mundo dos mortos! Ela não sabe guiar os humanos! - Exclamou a deusa do amor olhando para a deusa da sabedoria.

Seiya: O meu pai disse silêncio, não foi? - Indagou o deus do sol manifestando a sua cosmo-energia totalmente diferente, um poder que surpreendeu todos os presentes - Não ganharemos nada discutindo dessa forma - Completou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hera: 'Apolo, como ele conseguiu tamanho poder!? Estou sentindo resquícios de Keraunos no cosmo dele! Um poder que só seu pai controla e tem pleno domínio!' - Pensou a deusa do casamento com os pensamentos a mil. Os demais deuses também refletindo com os pensamentos a mil, após sentirem o cosmo do deus do sol.

Zeus: 'Eu não imaginei que um poder assim pudesse existir' - Pensou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ares: 'Essa cosmo-energia supera a do nosso pai facilmente' - Pensou encarando o deus do sol.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou olhando para o noivo.

Seiya: Eu sei que minha interferência na terra, não foi certa - Disse surpreendendo os deuses presentes - Mas Poseidon, Ares e Hades atacaram a terra, logo após o meu pai entregar o controle desse reino para Atena - Continuou olhando para os presentes - Eu não poderia deixar isso ocorrer, por isso reencarnei a primeira vez, mas eu nunca usei os meus poderes divinos em nenhuma reencarnação, exceto nesta por causa da situação atual - Completou seriamente olhando para a deusa do casamento.

Hefesto: Apolo, o que significa esse cosmo que acabamos de sentir? Nunca senti um deus emanando tal poder! - Questionou o ferreiro dos deuses.

Seiya: Esse é a extensão do meu cosmo com a minha consciência divina, após tantas reencarnações como humano e eu adquiri o controle sobre Keraunos, mas alguns devem notado essa peculiaridade no meu cosmo - Respondeu normalmente para os presentes.

Anfitrite: O poder dos assassino dos deuses se manifestou como se fosse outra essência e agora esse poder fundiu-se ao seu próprio como deus sol, criando uma nova existência, mas esse poder é surpreendente - Falou a imperatriz dos sete mares.

Zeus: O que ocorreu foi basicamente isso, mas eu não esperava que Apolo adquirisse tal poder - Confessou o rei dos deuses.

Hera: Zeus, desde quando você sabia disso? - Questionou a rainha dos deuses olhando para o marido.

Zeus: Bem… Desde o início - Respondeu sorrindo levemente surpreendendo o deus do sol e os demais.

Ares: Então, isso explica o senhor ter sido condizente com os atos de um humano, capaz de ferir um deus - Pronunciou o deus da apertando o punho.

Perséfone: Agora entendo, porque meu marido nunca conseguiu localizar a alma de Pégaso, afinal era a alma de um deus e não de um humano - Disse olhando seriamente para o deus do sol.

Hefesto: Esse foi um plano bastante perigoso, Apolo - Pronunciou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Seiya: Sim, mas o meu corpo verdadeiro ficava escondido em Delfos, até a minha reencarnação humana terminar - Revelou para os presentes.

Hermes: Por que você não está o usando?

Atena, também não está usando o seu corpo real - Pronunciou o mensageiro dos deuses que estava calado, até o presente momento.

Seiya: Eu e Atena, decidimos permanecer com nossas reencarnações nesta era - Respondeu olhando para a deusa da guerra que sorriu.

Saori: As nossas reencarnações nos trazem lembranças e como pretendemos ficar na terra, após nos casarmos como Sr e Sra Kido - Revelou surpreendendo os deuses.

Dionísio: Vocês dois vão se casar!? - Exclamou surpreso olhando para os dois.

Seiya: Sim, a terra estará sob o comando e Atena não mais irá batalhar como deusa da guerra - Respondeu seriamente olhando de relance para a rainha dos deuses.

Saori: Correto, eu irei o assumir o papel de esposa e não mais de uma deusa guerreira, após me casar com Apolo - Pronunciou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hera: Então, algo irá ocorrer com você, Atena, mas eu pretendia um casamento infeliz e não de felicidade para você - Disse rispidamente a deusa do casamento.

Zeus: Hera! - Exclamou repreendendo a esposa, não muito contente com a sua atitude.

Seiya: Hera, uma deusa do casamento desejando um casamento infeliz, realmente você não merece representar esse domínio e muito menos ser a rainha dos deuses! - Exclamou encarando seriamente a deusa.

Hera: Apolo, como ousa! - Esbravejou se levantando do seu trono manifestando a sua cosmo-energia contra o deus do sol, mas uma outra cosmo-energia se manifestou no salão.

Ártemis: Hera, meu irmão, não falou nenhuma mentira! - Exclamou a deusa da lua.

Hera: Ora sua… - Parou de falar ao sentir a sua mão direita sendo segurada.

Zeus: Sente-se agora ou eu, não respondo por mim - Falou com raios podendo ser vistos dos seus olhos.

Hera: Eu não tenho, nenhum motivo para ficar aqui nesse conselho - Pronunciou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e se teleportando do local.

Perséfone: Hera, tem razão - Falou a filha de Deméter também se teleportando.

Ares: Façam como quiserem - Disse se levantando do seu trono olhando para a deusa do amor - Vamos, Afrodite - Completou com a deusa se levantando.

Afrodite: Até mais - Falou sorrindo para os demais.

Anfitrite: Atena, eu não nunca concordei com as ações de meu marido contra você - Disse se levantando do seu trono - Mas Hera, cumpriu o papel como rainha exemplarmente, mesmo com tantas traições no casamento - Completou olhando para o deus do trovão e após manifestou a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: 'Por favor, meu pai, não faça nada' - Disse mentalmente para o rei dos deuses e a imperatriz dos sete mares se teleportando.

Zeus: Isso não ficará impune - Disse se levantando com o seu cosmo brilhando perigosamente.

Seiya: Pai, por favor, se acalme - Falou o deus do sol ficando na frente do rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Saía da frente, Apolo! - Esbravejou avançando contra o filho.

Seiya: Não, vocês saiam daqui agora! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Ártemis: O que vocês… - Parou de falar ao sentir, o choque dos cosmos de pai e filho.

Hermes: Temos que sair daqui, agora! - Exclamou o mensageiro dos deuses manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e teleportando os demais do templo. Enquanto os cosmos de Zeus e Apolo estavam se digladiando entre si.

Zeus: Você é último que eu queria ter um confronto, mas se não sair do caminho, não terei opção, Apolo - Disse apertando o punho com força.

Seiya: Eu só vou sair, quando o senhor se acalmar, mas infelizmente para isso terei que imobilizá-lo - Falou convocando uma lira dourada - Me desculpe - Completou começando a tocar a lira, que transmitia uma bela melodia.

Zeus: Apolo, a sua música não vai me… - Parou de falar sentindo o seu cosmo começar a se acalmando - Impossível… - Sussurrou em descrença.

Seiya: Eu posso fluir o meu cosmo através da minha lira, espero que não tenha esquecido e o poder do meu cosmo atual, a minha música pode conter, até mesmo o seu cosmo, meu pai - Falou seriamente olhando o rei dos deuses.

Zeus: Apolo, não pense que conterá o meu poder! - Exclamou, mas a música do deus do sol, estava contendo a sua cosmo-energia de uma forma sublime.

Seiya: Pai, aproveite a melodia dessa música e se acalme - Falou fechando os olhos. O som da lira do deus do sol, estava se espalhando pela morada dos deuses, que se surpreenderam com a melodia suave e digna de um deus.

Templo de Hera - Olimpo

A deusa do casamento, estava em seus aposentos, deitada em sua cama com algumas lágrimas no rosto. Mas ela tinha fechado os olhos, ao ouvir a melodia do deus do sol.

Hera: Essa melodia é linda… - Sussurrou com um sorriso se formando no seu rosto. Enquanto ouvia a música, a deusa do casamento, sentia-se livre de um modo inexplicável e reconfortante. Passaram-se alguns momentos com a melodia tocando, mas ela finalmente cessou, para desgosto da deusa. Entretanto para a sua surpresa o deus do sol, entrou pela porta do seu quarto.

Seiya: Hera, nós precisamos conversar - Falou seriamente olhando para a deusa, que começou a se levantar da cama.

Hera: O que você quer, Apolo? - Indagou claramente descontente pela presença do recém-chegado.

Seiya: Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas - Respondeu surpreendendo a deusa do casamento.

Hera: O que você disse? - Questionou quase num sussurro com os olhos arregalados levemente.

Seiya: Eu exagerei na reunião do conselho, não deveria ter dito aquilo, sobre você não merecer ser a deusa do casamento - Falou olhando nos olhos verdes da deusa - Você cumpre o seu papel como deusa da casamento, mas a amargura pelas traições de meu pai, está lhe consumindo - Completou fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hera: Eu estou surpresa pelo que disse agora, entretanto o que veio realmente fazer aqui? - Questionou olhando nos olhos do deus do Sol.

Seiya: Eu vim pedir que se divorcie de uma vez, meu pai não a ama mais e você sabe disso! - Exclamou seriamente - Não continue mantendo as aparências - Completou com o deusa do casamento sorrindo.

Hera: Divórcio? Está louco? - Perguntou sarcasticamente para o filho de Zeus.

Seiya: Não estou louco, mas é a única esperança para você, antes que caía num caminho de amargura sem volta ou talvez já esteja e não enxergue isso - Disse fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Hera: Eu já estou nesse caminho de amargura, no dia que aceitei o casamento com seu pai - Sussurrou apertando o punho levemente - Apolo, não faça o mesmo que ele, quando se casar Atena, nenhuma mulher merece sofrer assim num casamento - Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Seiya: Hera… - Sussurrou surpreso pelas palavras dela - Eu não irei fazer, eu juro pelo estige - Completou surpreendendo a deusa do casamento e o som de um trovão foi ouvido.

Hera: Ótimo, agora você poderia me fazer um favor? - Questionou um pouco envergonhada.

Seiya: Sim, qual? - Indagou curioso olhando para a deusa do casamento.

Hera: Poderia tocar uma música? Por favor - Pediu a segurando a saia do vestido sentando-se na cama.

Seiya: Sim, não há problema nenhum - Falou convocando a sua lira e começando a tocar uma linda melodia para a deusa do casamento, que sorriu apreciando o som de sua lira. - 'Essa situação é inesperada' - Pensou com um sorriso de leve.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado. Ah como eu disse não será Harém, mas Apolo e Atena, terão terceiros interessados neles no futuro e talvez Hera seja uma delas XD.


End file.
